The Salvatore Brother
by KiariKyoKiba
Summary: Being an older sibling is hard. But when you have to deal with two younger brothers. One that makes the youngest life's hell, not to mention the youngest has a habit of becoming a famous 'Ripper.' It regularly crosses the line to annoying.
1. And He's Back

**Name****: The Salvatore Brother.**

**Summary****: ****Being an older sibling is hard. But when you have to deal with two younger brothers. One that makes the youngest life's hell, not to mention the youngest has a habit of becoming a famous 'Ripper.' It regularly crosses the line to annoying.**

**Timeline:**

**Right at the end of 163 Candles. Elena tried to make Stefan see sense when he was blind with anger. And Stefan was just about to stake Damon. So Lexi came to MF but did not die, as I want her alive. What happened was Lexi came but Damon created another Vampire. That was the Vampire he used and killed; Lexi is safe but has already left. Don't worry though she will be returning, either in episodes/chapters or flashbacks. And Stefan is angry at Damon for wasting someone's life.**

**And Alec – eldest Salvatore –is best friends with Lexi and Sage, more than Damon and Stefan is with them. And they hang out a lot; it usual ends with some really silly adventures. So at some points I may mention things that he has done with them. **

**But I am planning on doing a Side-Story called, 'Alec's Adventures.' It will be dedicated to what he gets up to when he is not with Damon and Stefan or checking up on them. I have one idea that involves a bar, a few drunk Vampires, Mario, Poker, Rome, and The Originals along with Mikael and a frying pan. **

**Yep… I wonder what could have happened there, it also joins into the explanation of what was going on behind the scenes with Mikael back in Chicago 1922. **

**But feel free to give me ideas by PM. It can be as silly or impossible as you want. But it has to be something Alec could do either on his own or with Sage and Lexi. Or he could be joined by another Vampire friend of his, even the Mystic Falls gang could join in. I am thinking of doing one with Alec and Elijah… the only thing is I don't know what they could be doing.**

**I do not own anything about The Vampire Diaries. If I did Kol would still be alive, and it would take more than snapping his neck to kill him.**

**And He's Back**

Alec Alexander Salvatore sighed in annoyance as he watched his younger brothers. He didn't know what Damon had done this time but like always it got a reaction out of Stefan. A reaction that consisted of a wooden stake, a couple of death threats and a few pieces of broken furniture.

He remembered the days when he could leave them and know that they would get along. Now he could not leave them for a few days whenever they ran into each other, without them getting into fights. Of course those days were long gone, just like his mother and father.

He watched as Stefan pulled something out of his jean pockets. It was a wooden stake, he didn't move as he observed. "You missed," Damon croaked surprised at the sudden wooden stake near his heart.

Alec decided to make himself known at when Stefan left the room. He was amused at how Damon jerked his head up to look at him, as he recognised his voice. How could he have not recognised it? He wondered. Like Stefan, Damon had spent many years in his childhood, following him around. Watching him, listening to him and even trying to act like him.

He had also been there through some of their hardest points in the Vampire life. Ripper Stefan, he had observed, hiding some of the deaths to ease Stefan's guilt and helping Lexi when she did some De-Ripper-ing. With Damon, he had asked Sage a favour, but he had always been around. Even when they couldn't see him, he had watched.

But that was in the past, he had to look at the present. The present that was in front of him, in other words his younger brothers trying to kill each other. "Damon," he said as he walked up to him, "what have you done now?"

Alec raised his eyebrow at him as he knelt down beside him. Damon took his cue to explain, once the wooden stake had been removed. "The Founding Council happens to be a bunch of Vampire Hunters," Alec didn't show any surprise at this. He had come to Mystic Falls a few times over the decades and had gotten the reputation of the favourite Vampire Uncle.

This had allowed him easy access to things even his brother knew not of, one of them being the Founding Councils real motives. Of course maybe it was simply because he had not threatened, killed or even harmed on of his younger half-brothers children. He did not know but he was betting more towards the latter then the former.

It made him wonder if his brothers could have had the same trust that he had had with them. He didn't think so. Pushing away the fact Stefan was a Ripper; he was the second favourite Uncle. But it was understandable why Damon was the least favourite, if you ignore his obsession with getting Katherine back and the fact he had killed a few of his descendants; you were left with an Alcoholic self-destructive Vampire.

"They were looking for people who had appeared around the time the 'Animal' attacks started. Stefan and I, where the only ones to make our debut around then." Alec had to admit Damon did have a point.

"So you made a Vampire," Alec clarified, "and then framed said new Vampire to save both you and Stefan's skins?" When Damon nodded his head, he sighed. "I will go down to Stefan," he said as he helped Damon up.

After making sure Damon was in his room, Alec walked down the hallways he hadn't walked down for 3 years. It looked exactly like he had remembered, but then again, he had had (he reminded himself, Damon had killed Zack.) only one descendent around the house. Zack having never tried to have children because of the fear he had lived under his whole life.

He had to admit he missed the children that had grown up in these walls. Males and females, he had played with them. Giving them birthday presents, looking after them when they were ill, he had become their elder brother that protected them like he was with Stefan and Damon.

He silently flinched as he remembered that it was because of them, Zach had not wanted any children. After all he had lived his whole life; keeping the family secret a secret, he hadn't wanted the same life for his own.

He turned into the parlour; it noticed a few more items in the room, making it more 70's-ish. He walked over to Stefan who was reclining in one of the seats; Stefan did not look up at the Eldest Salvatore having already heard him from his voice when he was taking to Damon.

Walking over the cabinets on the far side of the room, he reached under his shirt and grasped the key, he hanged around his neck. Pushing the key into the slot he turned it around, a winced at the sound it made against the quite parlour. In the Cabinet was a selection of decanters, each filled with a different colour of liquid. Had it been anyone else they would have never known which one was which, but Alec who had been the one to place them, knew where each one was. Reaching for one of the decanters he poured himself a drink, inside one of the glass' he had gotten from the selection on the table.

Alec turned to Stefan. "Although you are going to hate me for admitting this, he does have a point. He gave them a Vampire when they were looking for a Vampire." He held his hand up when Stefan was about to interrupt. "I would have done the same, Stefan. We can't choose who lives or dies but we can't choose how we want to live as well as how we protect others who are close to us."

Stefan nodded his head in understanding, "I am not asking for you to agree. Only for you to understand," he paused before adding as an afterthought. "Which I think you did, you did not kill Damon, eve then you had the chance to."

He shrugged before he took a sip of the red liquid in his glass. "Happy Birthday, little brother." He smiled as he reached into his pocket, "I was wondering what to get you, and then I saw this and thought of you." Pulling out a rapped present, "it's your Birthday Present, after all Lexi and I can't be the only presents."

Standing up he patted Stefan on the back as he walked towards the door. Stopping he turned around, is gaze serious. "It seems that'll have to hang around Mystic Falls," he smiled sardonically, "after all can't have my younger siblings trying to kill each other." He then turned and walked out of the room.

**So what do you think of Alec?**

**I just realized as I was writing him, that he's kind of too calm. He just sees Stefan staking Damon and unlike Cali – my other TVD Salvatore Sibling from another story – who would probably freak out and kill someone or try to ignore it. He just carries on like in didn't happen and talks to them normally… **

**And I already know what his major storyline is going to be. It's kind of easy to guess, but it's not going to go as easily as you would expect. He's going to become the big brother figure to many of the MF gang, even Rebekah and Bonnie. **

**I have this image in my head – it's probably going to happen as some point – of Alec sitting in the bathroom, having a bath until one of the Mystic Falls gang come through the door asking for his help. Which annoys him, as he rather likes baths but he never has enough time to have one before one of them, phones, barges in or something. **


	2. Alec Hates it When History Repeats

**Thanks to all who read, reviewed or something to that effect.**

**And I'm going to try and start each chapter with a quote from Alec or a quote about him, some chapters may have more than one. Some may be from an episode, but you don't hear them. And so you know when I add in dates I am going by the Vampire Diaries Wiki Timeline. **

**And in case anyone is wondering, Alec knew Damon and Stefan were in Mystic Falls the moment they arrived or possibly before they even passed the 'Welcome' Sign. Through Zack or his other contacts, (he like Katherine has many, but he is also like Klaus in the way that you can only find him when he wants you too.) But he didn't start his journey until the day Stefan joined the school – 17****th**** Sep 2009.**

**But as mentioned in the other Chapter he also knew things that both Damon and Stefan would never have known about, or would have learned about. One of them being Elena, and – through his contacts – her being Katherine's doppelganger. He might also know about the Sacrifice as well, but I don't know…**

**I can't wait until Season 2 of 'The Salvatore Brother' because (Dum roll please) another Vampire – not Sage or Lexi – from Alec's not so long ago past will be coming to Mystic Falls as well. And like everyone who enters Mystic Falls she will be causing Chaos. As well as being a Bitch to anyone that is not Alec, especially Elena. **

**And at some point some main characters will die... like usual.**

**I'll also do a Fact about Alec at the end of each chapter.**

**I own nothing but Alec. **

**Alec Hates It When History Repeats.**

* * *

'_History Repeating? It's just what I need; it seems my brothers' continue to make the same mistakes. And as usual I have to go and make sure they survive. Though I seem to regularly fall into it as well…' – 7__th__ September 2009, Manhattan, NY Public Library. Alec to Sage and Lexi before both he and Lexi head to Mystic Falls for Stefan's Birthday._

* * *

Alec was sitting in Stefan's bedroom, reading when Damon entered the room. Stefan, who was thinking, only raised himself up when Damon called out. "Rise and Shine! You'll be late for school." Alec had to admit the way Damon stood in front of the Window made him look a little dramatic. He did not speak and only listened to his brothers' conversation.

"What… what are you doing?" Stefan asked sounding disbelieving as he stared at his second eldest brother. Alec had to agree, this was not normal Damon behavior. No, it was. He just wasn't bragging about how he killed the Vamp he had framed.

Damon held out the mug in his right hand, his face blank. "Peace offering," he raised his eyebrows up as Stefan got up from his bed, not looking at him. As Stefan stood up and began to walk in the direction of his bathroom, Damon appeared. "Come on you need it for Blood circulation." Alec was slightly amused. "Does dead flesh good¬" he offered to the youngest, holding the mug out again. Stefan just stared at him, in a way was slightly reminiscent of Alec's I'm-disappointed-in-you look. Damon sighed as he turned his head to the side before looking back at Stefan, "alright, I'm sorry."

Alec rolled his eyes; apparently Damon had still not learned Stefan's I-want-to-be-alone signals. Or he could be ignoring them, as he was prone to do with a lot of things. "Step aside, please." At least Stefan had retained his manners, Alec was sure his Mother would be proud of her youngest Vampire child.

Damon stared at the wall before walking up to the table and turning towards Stefan who had just entered the Bathroom. "I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good," Alec twitched slightly at this point, "but I'm sorry. And to prove it, I'm not going to feed on a Human." Alec raised his eyebrows; Damon not feed on a Human? It was like Stefan not feeling guilty. He paused as he frowned; it seemed he was the only one who didn't feel any remorse about anything he did, Damon still felt some remorse, displaying it openly around his younger brother. Not that Stefan noticed.

But then again he did spend some of his time with Sage and Lexi, both who loved the Vampire lifestyle, even though Sage spent most of her time mooning over some guy named Finn. And _her_… he shook his head trying to erase any memories of _her_ from his head.

"For at least… a week," Damon was continuing on. "I'll adopt the Stefan diet, only… nothing with feathers." He took a sip of the blood in his drink. Alec flashed over and lifted the mug on his nose and sniffed. Yep, it was as he thought, he stared at Damon. _Damon tried to make Stefan drink Human Blood. _Damon tried to get the mug back from the eldest only to be disturbed by Stefan who walked into the room and shook his head at both of his elder brother's antics.

Stefan walked over to his wardrobe and lifted out a shirt as he talked. "'Cause I realize, killing an innocent Vampire who I had just turned to frame for my own crimes, is beyond evil, yet somehow, it's worthy of humour." He turned to stare at Damon, who had looked down at the ground, as he mentally noticed what Stefan was doing.

"You mimicking me?" he asked Stefan, Alec could hear the amusement in his tone. "I mean last time we did any mimicking it was Alec back in 1852 when you were 5 and I was 10." Alec looked up, Damon who had noticed this turned to him, "It was to entertain kiddy Stefan."

Stefan ignored this as he pulled on one of his shirts and began to button it as he walked towards Damon and Alec. "Yes, Stefan. Now that the secret society of Vampire haters is off our backs, ("It was a good plan, and the Vamp didn't get to reveal anything"– Alec.) I can go back to my routine of how I can destroy Stefan's life this week." _More like how can I destroy Stefan's life __**today**__._

Damon leaned against the table as he mimicked his lighter haired brother. "And I can go back to sulking and Elena longing and Forehead brooding." Damon smiled at Stefan, "This is fun. I like this."

Stefan turned to Damon, his face serious, "and I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolic return to Mystic Falls." Alec walked over to the bookshelf and started to browse through Stefan's books his ears on the conversation.

Damon looked up to the ceiling, "yeah, I'm done." He turned to Stefan his face in a mock frown, "that just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word." With that he turned and walked out of the door, leaving Stefan to stare at the empty space. Alec sighed as left the book he had just taken out on the table.

"You okay Stefan?" he asked the youngest who nodded. It was easy to see that Alec was the favorite sibling to each of his younger brothers. "Good, Now I believe Damon mentioned something about being late for school?" he smiled, "come, I will join you."

* * *

'_Apparently, i'm just like my dearest younger brothers. History does keep repeating itself. With the same Woman.'– Sometime in April 1921, Glasgow. Alec to Sage and Lexi at a bar. _

* * *

When Alec and Stefan arrived at Mystic Falls High, Alec remembered why he hated schools. He could hear the sound of blood, it was a great temptation. To grab one of them and feel their body going limp as he drained their blood. Like bars, Schools were the best place to find information. It you waited long enough, you would see a thousand people walking by, all talking and gossiping.

Gossip that could or would lead him to his next prey. But he didn't hang around schools much; he liked his hunting ground as the woods that covered small towns. Damon liked bars and so did Stefan when he was 'Ripper' but he found that he needed a change in scenery once in a while. And hunting in the woods made it easier to hide and keep secret.

Nodding his head at Stefan, Alec was just a just about to leave when a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. "You do want my help and you don't even know it. You know why, little Witch? 'Cause you stumbled into something you need to stumble out of." It was Damon, and if he was right, Damon was threatening someone.

"Just leave me alone or I swear…" as she trailed off, Alec sighed, Damon would never learn. Making sure no one was around to see him; he speeded towards the sound of Damon's voice.

"No, no threats…" when he appeared it was to see, Damon scaring a girl. No, she wasn't just a girl. She was a Witch, a Bennett if he was correct. Seeing Damon was only going to scare the girl more, he interrupted.

"Damon," he spoke, his voice soft but both Damon and the girl heard him. Their heads snapping around to look at him, one with shock, fear and confusion, the other with annoyance. "I have only left you for an hour at the most and you are already getting into trouble," he sighed, "when will you learn?"

He walked over to Damon and the girl and gave Damon a look. Damon stepped back, his eyes glaring at the eldest Salvatore. "Now, Damon do not look at me like that," he chided softly, "you want a Necklace that this young girl has-" he was cut off by the girl.

"Bonnie," she said when he looked at her, "my name is Bonnie."

Alec nodded his head, "Bonnie. But don't you see? If what you think is right, that Emily is possessing Bonnie, when won't angering or scaring Bonnie result in your deal becoming Null and Void?" he was reasonable, pointing out flaws in his brothers logic like a weatherman reporting the weather. "Wait it out, Emily or Bonnie shall give it to you when are ready."

Damon nodded but still glaring he turned and stormed away. Alec turned and smiled at Bonnie; he opened her door, and answered her unspoken question. "Where you not about to enter this Car before Damon interrupted you?" she nodded her head at him, and cautiously walked nearer. "No need to worry. You have done nothing yet that makes me want to hurt you, so you are free of any worries."

As Bonnie stepped into the Car she closed the door and turned on the engine, when she turned to thank the man who had saved her she found no one.

* * *

_"Why is it that I keep saving those you hurt, you ask? Perhaps I save them to save you?"_

_- Alec to Stefan. May 1865._

* * *

Several hours later, Alec followed Stefan into the Mystic Grill. He was starting to wonder why he had been brought along when he saw Damon drinking at the bar. He sighed it seemed that his brother truly was an Alcoholic as well on top of having both self-destructive and – like all Vampires – homicidal tendencies.

He was amused when Stefan started the conversation by mimicking Damon, like he had earlier. "So Stefan… You know, I've been thinking. I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh, well once upon a time." Alec was amused when Stefan tried to do the eyebrow movements Damon did but his features darkened as he remembered what had taken away not only his human life but his sweet younger brothers. The brothers he could only see when he looked at what they had become, they had been so different back then until _Katherine_ had come…

He was brought back out of his thought by Damon, who had decided to play along again. "I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy. You kill everybody, any you're so mean. You're so mean, and…" Damon sighed as he stopped. "You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place…"

Alec tuned his brothers out as he began to drink some coffee he had ordered. It was a calming drink to him as he sat in the Grill, trying to stop himself from counting the heartbeats from around him. He was drawn back to his brothers conversation when they moved over to the Dart board.

* * *

_"If History Repeats... why can't i get a Dinosaur?" - Alec to a Woman with Crimson red hair and bright ice blue eyes. 1st September 2009. Manhattan._

* * *

If anyone asked Alec how he came to be standing in front of a Witch while she was possessing a descendant of her bloodline, in the middle of the woods, he would say the truth.

It was his brothers' fault... or at least one of them. It was Damon this time, actually.

"Emily, how nice it is to see you again." He greeted the Witch. He had not seen Emily for years, not since he had almost killed her. He got a glare in return. "Are you still angry?" He could feel his younger brothers' confusion as they stared between him and Bonnie's body. "Would it help if i say that i didn't mean for you to almost come to your ending via my teeth."

Next thing he knew he was blasted against a near by tree, "I guess that was a no." Standing up he flashed to where Emily, Damon and Stefan where. Looking around he saw Damon stabbed by a tree and Stefan helping him down. "What is it with you and throwing people into trees?"

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." Alec blinked as he stared at the Bennett. "Evil?" Sighing he turned to Damon, "what haven't you told us?" Stefan had turned to Damon as well, having the same thought as the elder brother who wasn't trying to steal his Ex-Girlfriend.

Damon ignored his brothers' as he glared at Emily. "Emily, i swear to God, i'll make you regret this."

"I won't allow you to unleash this them into this world."

It took a few seconds for Alec to realize what she was talking about. The Tomb Vampires, as he liked to called them. It had taken him a few years but at one point he had found out that Emily had not only saved Katherine but also every Vampire in the Tomb. He winced as he remembered his fury he had expressed when he had learned of that.

Sometimes he scared even himself.

"This isn't just about love, is it? This is about revenge." Stefan sounded as if he had found out the most important thing in the conversation. Alec was sure that he was actually missing a few key points but decided only to watch as it all played out.

Damon gave Stefan a derisive look as he glared at Emily. "What does it matter? The two aren't mutually exclusive."

"Damon you can't do this!" The youngest of the four pleaded. Alec had decided that since Bonnie wasn't in control of her body she was Emily, and thus older then him. A face that he tried his best to ignore as he stared between his two siblings. "Alec!?" He turned to Alec.

"What?" Damon snarled at Stefan seemly not noticing that Alec was there. "They killed 27 people and called it a war. They deserve it!"

Alec shrugged when Stefan turned back to him. "He does have a point," he held up his hand when Stefan was about to say something. "But Stefan is right, Damon." He told the other. "You can't go blaming a whole town for what was done 145 years ago. And it was only committed by a few people."

Damon snarled something at Alec but a glare from Alec made him quickly turn his gaze towards Emily. "Things are different now," Emily said with conviction. Apparently forgetting she was talking to three Vampires who had lived more then she had. Not that it had been her fault with the Witch trails coming to Mystic Falls but it had been a pity. Or at least that was what Alec saw it as.

Alec only watched as what happened next played out. He watched as Stefan pulled Damon off of Bonnie and healed her but did nothing to help. He only watched.

* * *

"You are wondering why i didn't help." Alec said as Stefan walked through the door his face serious.

"Are you going to tell me?" Stefan asked as he leaned against the door.

Alec smiled as he poured out a drink for him and Stefan. "You know better." Walking up to his youngest brother he passed him one of them. "I won't tell you now, but i think you know what it is. You should."

Smiling gently at his brother he turned to leave but looked back when Stefan made a noise. "And are you sure you want to leave?" Stefan's eyes widened in shock before he blinked and the eldest Un-dead/Dead Salvatore disappeared.

**An Alec Fact: Alec has never shut of his Humanity or gone off the rails before. This is what made Sage become his friend because he reminded her of Finn- the only other Vampire to never once shut of his emotions.**

**Which has had a large impact on him, as in all my TVD 'verses, a new born Vamp has to go either one way or both to develop as a Vampire. The main reason is without going of the rails or shutting off your Humanity, your emotions are, basically, still the same as a newly turned Vampire. This is the reason that he is always so calm because nothing has angered him, yet. But even if he flips the switch now, he won't go to how a normal Vamp is. Its the price of staying like that for so long. He's basically blocked his emotional growth. **


End file.
